Things Happen
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: The Akatsuki gets very interesting after and attempt to bring back the dead goes arry. Pairings will be uncovered as read. Longer summary inside
1. Prologue

Sasori has been dead for 6 months and Deidara hasn't been able to settle---though he's masking it very well. Expecially when it comes to his newest partner Tobi. But when Tobi _does_ catch him crying in his room he immediately understands why and decides to bring back the one he is replacing. Akasuna no Sasori. Even though Tobi has feelings for Deidara himself.......,believing he'd much rather be the one with his heart broken than his Senpai, Tobi sets out to do the unthinkable. Resserection!! But what happens when the jutsu he uses splits him into three people?!?!? With a past revealed, two new strangers, and the ever confusing binds of love to top it off things get alot more than interestisng.........

* * *

A man with long, golden hair sat staring at the wall opposite of the bed that his posterior was occupying. His usual bright, sky blue eyes were now a stormy dark completely ridden with sadness. His lips curled down as his thoughts drifted from his room to a place much farther than where any mans feet could take you---but…… ……instead of going forward, he headed back. Back to when he was happier---_happiest_. He closed his eyes to get there faster.

_Memories of warmth…….from an embrace that always made him feel whole. Smiles, and chuckles from when saw those mechanical arms wrap around him. Memories of home when he looked into luring, chocolate eyes or ran his hand through short, spiked, red hair. Memories of days just flew by in your love's company………memories….._ The blonde opened his eyes. _Memories that will remain memories_.

His eyes, like dark stormy ocean waters, started to flood, spilling over the shore they streamed down his rosy cheeks.

Unknown to him, peeping behind a crack in the door, someone who cared just as much for the blonde as his old partner---maybe more---was watching him. His partners replacement. A strange character only known by his swirly, orange mask and his childish attitude. Tobi was his name.

Tobi deeply cared for his Senpai, Deidara. He believed he loved him and knew he would do anything he asked of him. Even if the request didn't come from his lips.

Never before having seen is charge cry and now hoping he never has to again, he began to plan. Closing the door to his Senpai's room and retreating to his own, he got ready. He was going to bring Sasori back. God's help or not. So Deidara could be happy………..even if he loved him more.

"For you, Senpai." Tobi whispered as he left out the door.


	2. Getting the Puppet

Tobi knew Zetsu hadn't already eaten Sasori yet. He likely wasn't **ever **going to eat him because of the fact that the deceased-soon-to-be-revived-Akatsuki-member is a human puppet. And wood probably wouldn't taste to good. _Unless you're a beaver_, he thought jokingly, _Zetsu-san definitely is not beaver_. Tobi laughed inwardly.

Getting his mind back on track, the determined Kohai tried to think. _Okay……. It's been seven months since Sasori-san's death……what did they do with his body? Did they burn it? No. Tobi would have heard about that. Did they throw it down river? No. It could drift anywhere and the wrong people could find his body and start asking questions not needed to be asked. Buried maybe? Possibly. But where!? _

As soon as he thought the question the answer came. _His last battle ground!_Moving as quickly as his feet could take him he looked for said place. Within getting into a hundred mile radius Tobi used the all popular teleportation jutsu. Arriving at his destination Tobi took a good look around.

He had heard of the battle---in detail---and had been to the battle ground before, and he was shocked at what he saw. It was like a giant atom bomb had exploded right there. Zetsu had told Tobi that there had been a cave in this very spot…….but now all that was left was a giant earth bowl. _Would have hated to have been on the loosing end……. _He remembered back for his second time the scenery didn't quite grab him like it did before……probably because he was on a mission for his Senpai. And Lord help the poor soul who got in the way of Tobi and his Senpai!

Man in swirly mask bent down on one knee and touched the ground with his gloved hand and rubbed dirt between his fingers. _Now where would one bury a 5"8 to 5"11 inch tall human doll? _He wondered. Tobi then got up and started his search.

*sometime later*

Tobi laid on the ground and looked up at the night sky as all the stars twinkled down on him. His limbs sprawled out around him, limp from exhaustion. He searched from midday to midnight and still found nothing. _Maybe he _**was**_ burned……….. _Tobi could have smacked himself for thinking like that! Cause it sounded to him like he was giving up---and he'd be damned before he did that! Thinking quickly he went over his mind all the possible places he could have missed……but…..no…..there were none he searched every nook and cranny. The millions of holes laid everywhere gave service to that. He pondered a moment more and it wasn't too long before an idea struck him giving him the boost to shoot up from his spot on the ground.

"Tobi can search for a chakra signature and find Sasori-san!!"

Exited to the bone, he began to do a jutsu that would heighten his chakra sensing. Just as he finished the last hand sign something hit him like a truck load of bricks. Tobi used the bottom of his palm to smack himself in the forehead of his mask. "How could Tobi forget that?! No chakra should be flowing through Sasori-san if he's dead!"

He sighed.

"Tobi already finished the jutsu…….he might as well use it……"

Tobi liked using this jutsu although it didn't last very long. A total of 5 minutes to be exact, but he loved how he felt during it. He could feel everything. Right now, what would be a very unnoticeable breeze, became a soft blowing wind. He could hear the heart beat of every bird in every tree standing a mile away. The creatures that lived in the earth could be heard squirming and twisting beneath his feet. He could smell everything within twenty yards of him. His own heart was now like a loud drum.

Turning his head every which way he searched for that certain sound………the one that sounded like…….water with wings, brushing it's wet feathers against shelly rocks. The sound of Chakra flow. And no one could have been more shocked than Tobi to have actually found one……… right next to where he was standing. Tobi couldn't believe it! He found Sasori's signature(as faint as it was), but he had already checked the spot next to him……….was his sensing jutsu wrong? No. _It's never been wrong before. _He assured himself. _Matter of fact, if Tobi hadn't have been using the jutsu he would have never found the signature in the first place! But then what? Genjutsu? _Turning on his only sharingun he looked and low and be hold there was said human puppet lying in one of Tobi's many holes face down with his back towards the sky. Tobi squealed.

Deidara had been wondering where Tobi had went. It was not like him to leave on short notice, and even if he did he would've told somebody, but not only did he _not_ tell anyone but he stayed out all _day_! And Deidara was up to his ears in complaints from Leader-sama. _If I hear one more it's gonna be my last_. Finally he spotted that orange swirl hunched over and headed down the hall……..quickly. "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN UN?!?!?" The enraged blond screeched.

"MY ASS HAS BEEN ON THE LINE BECAUSE OF _YOU_!!!" Jabbing a finger in Tobi's direction for emphasis. He was just getting ready to ask him why he was walking around like he had a hump in his back, when he got cut off.

"Tobi can't talk now Senpai! Has to hurry!" As soon as the words were out of his partners mouth he was gone.

Swiftly locking the door, the Kohai laced his fingers together save for both of his index's which were pushed together. "Release!" Tobi called, giving the command to get rid of the Genjutsu he had put on Sasori and himself. Placing the red, haired puppet on his bed Tobi looked at his findings.

The masked character realized that Sasori's eyes were like the color of chocolate. Which was odd, in his opinion, for someone with red hair, but Sasori pulled it off. As he stared at them more he could see that there was no life in them as they were glazed over. He looked as if he were in another world and maybe he was. The Uchiha started to wonder where he could be. _Heaven?_ _Nah……..Akatsuki don't go to heaven. Hell?_ _Maybe, he does look he might not be having a good time. _Tobi then decided he would run his hands through the ex-Sunagakure ninja's hair. Too make him feel better.

"Don't worry Sasori-san. Tobi's going to bring you back so you won't have to be in that bad place anymore."

As he smiled down at the lifeless puppet behind his mask another ton of bricks dropped on his head. _How am I going to bring him back!?_ And not even a seconded after that a pain twisted at his gut alarming him and dropping yet another load of those cylinder rocks on his mind. Quickly Tobi raced out his door and down the hall like a mad. He just realized he hadn't been to the bathroom all day.


	3. Fixing the Puppet

Swish! Tobi all emptied out turned on the faucet to wash his hands. His gloves had already been pulled off when he reach the restroom as it was a habit of his. He didn't like the idea of getting germs all over his precious gloves. Sure they were going to get dirty when he was out on missions---always did---but there was something about places like the bathroom that made Tobi cautious. He doesn't know why he just does.

Pouring soap onto his right hand he started to scrub. He always poured into his right for it was the one most likely to get infected. His entire right side was like that. It was completely covered with scars and bruises that he can't remember getting. For Tobi it's like having an entire side of himself he knew nothing about---as if he were split in half. _Like Zetsu-senesi._ Tobi chuckled.

After drying his hands on a towel Tobi looked in the mirror……something he really tried to avoid doing cause it always begged a question when he looked at that orange swirly mask that he was so accustom to. _What does my face look like?_

The query came every time he looked at his reflection and this time was no different. Slowly he brought his left hand to his mask and felt on the hard molded clay. This was all he knew of his past, present, and most likely his future. Tobi doesn't know much about himself other than three main facts:

1. He like's to play

2. He is a member of the Akatsuki

3. He love's his Senpai

Past those three things Tobi is totally clueless of himself. He often wonders if he had parents and what they were like. Staring harder into the mirror the self-lost-man really wanted to take his mask off---but he couldn't. He had done it before and he didn't like the outcome.

At first he believed since he couldn't remember anything previous to the mask he must have been born with it and you shouldn't take off the things you were born with should you? That's what Tobi believed, but slowly the question started pinching at the back of his mind and pinched harder and harder each time until one day it just grabbed him and he couldn't take it anymore. Yes he took the mask off, but blacked out the moment he did so…………and when he woke up---

Tobi grabbed his gloves and he threw open the bathroom door and bolted back to his room. _Tobi has too many things going right _**here **_and _**now**_ to be thinking about that._

Upon getting back to his room, Tobi's eyes automatically went over to the human toy lying across his bed and glared. As lifeless and broken as it looked Tobi was jealous.

"At least you know who you are and where you came from!" Sasori just stared back in response. Tobi sighed. _That's probably exactly what you'd do if you were still alive. Jugging by what Senpai told me. Never the less, you'll be breathing soon…………………….enough._

Sitting next to the puppet Tobi began to wonder how he was going to bring him back to life. Tired, hungry, sleepy, and completely out of ideas he began to nod off……. ---till a voice spoke to him inside his head.

"_**Tobi………Tobi I have an idea as to how to get Pinocchio moving again."**_

Surprisingly, Tobi wasn't scared at all that someone from within was speaking to him….quite the opposite really. He was…………..happy.

"_Mada?" _

Mada or Madara was what Tobi believed to be his conscience although……….. his was a little different. Instead of telling him what was right and what was wrong, Madara gave instructions as to what Tobi should do. Though he did not often speak to Tobi. Just stayed dormant in the back of his mind unless it was _very_ crucial. Tobi supposed now was one of those times.

"_**No, it's Michael Jackson." **_

"_Who?!"_

"_**Yes it's me fool! Who else would it be? Now hush so I can elaborate on my plan."**_ Tobi hushed.

"_**I know of a jutsu that can bring inanimate objects to life, but it's going to take the both of us to give Barky some life."**_

"_Why? And how can you help when your not even real?"_

"_**Damn! I'd smack you if I could right now! Haven't you figured out that I am NOT your conscience yet?"**_

Tobi cocked his head to the side in wonder. _"Your not?" _

"_**You know what Tobi? We'll discuss this after we bring woody back to life. Now just do what I tell you like you've been doing four the past 16 years." **_Tobi consented.

For the next hour or so Madara instructed his charge on all the hand signs for the new technique. This jutsu was, as Madara seemed to have to keep repeating, "very precise". One missed place finger or wrong move and it was absolutely useless. Luckily for him though Tobi(despite his playful attitude) picked on quickly enough.

"_Okay! I've got it Mada! Can we start now?" _

"_**Yes. We can." **_

Tobi laid Sasori on the floor and moved things out the way, this was probably going to take some space. Tobi's bed was the hardest part…..it made loud noises and he pushed it. _Good thing the Akatsuki are hard sleepers.…_he thought grateful, just now noticing the loud snoring coming from the next room over. _Hidan…….. _

"_**Alright, execute phase one." **_Madara commanded. Tobi nodded and inserted a set of chakra strings into Sasori's heart(or at least where his heart would be) that lead from his own. He then repeated the process, but this time it came from his Cerebrum to Sasori's.

Madara had explained that since the heart and the brain were the two most vital organs of the body they should be charged first, and since one cannot create life you have to take some from something or someone else.

"_**Now begin phase two." **_

Listening to his conscience, Tobi began the hand signals. "Birth of Life!" He called as soon as he had finished the jutsu. What happened next was miraculous.

"_**PHASE THREE!!" **_Madara shouted before a pain took over Tobi's entire body.

To Tobi it was like everything going white. No walls….no floor…….no ceiling…….no room. Tobi felt as though he was being split in half…or pulled apart from something else. He was in so much pain he could barely pay attention to what was happening around him. Like the unfamiliar legs splitting from his right and left ones….or the other arms coming off from the each side of him…..or the shoulders, necks, and heads. Entire bodies were pulling themselves from Tobi. He was being split into three.

------------------------------------------

Sasori gasped in a huge breath as his eyes shot open only to see nothing but blinding white light around him. Unable to think, Sasori's body racked with an **undying** pain. Sweat, something Sasori thought his body would never be able to produce again, drenched his entire frame. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands tried to find anything that he could hold onto--squeeze---something to help him through this terrible agony he was in. His lugs got huge for all they were doing was inhaling breath. Nothing was coming out. Only one thought crossed Sasori's mind in his torture. _This _**must**_ be hell!_

In the ex-suna nin's peripheral vision he saw something familiar…….long, blue threads rising from his chest. _Chakra strings_. He remembered. His eyes followed the upwards to find them attached to someone else. Someone with an orange mask with a black swirl coming off his/her right eye which also seemed to be lacking a left one. This person was crying out in anguish. The mask itself looked to have cracked from the enormous yell as the right half fell reviling a pain-stricken, bloodshot, red eye just bulging from it's socket. Terror the only emotion evident on the only visible part of the unfamiliar, pale face.

Sasori then began to notice the two other forms which looked as though they were being pulled out of the centered one. All of them were raven heads.

The one on his right's hair was short and spiky and he wore orange goggles which were broken on the right side. This raven hair looked terribly confused and scared---more so than Sasori.

The one in the middle's hair……wasn't very noticeable at the time. All Sasori could tell was that on the side of he/her face that show it was short. Veins that were hidden before where now emerging on the persons face. Giving them an ill look. A tear ran down the one eye.

The last one on his left had two, long bangs on each side of his face that came just below his chin and caressed his cheeks. The back of his head was a mystery as it wasn't being shown at the time. Veins were protruding from him as well. It was then he noticed the chakra strings coming from his temple to his own.

The three, connected Shinobi felt their bodies quake with a surge of torment that would make men of war cry like babies. And that's exactly what these three did. If Tobi's cry from before didn't wake the deep-sleeping-Akatsuki this next one sure did. All of them, if not by a little, were greatly stupefied by the sight before them when they threw open the door.

-----------------------------------------

An unidentified raven to their left fell against the wall clutching his forehead with both hands. Another unrecognizable raven to their right scrambled over to the corner, his back against the wall and his attention on everyone and everything. His eyes darted here and there like he was trying to figure out where he is and how got there. He resembled a caged animal. The raven in the center, the one they believed to be Tobi, had fallen on his back clutching his heart unconscious.

So far from what they see they've gathered this much: (1) two strangers,(2)an unconscious comrade, and(3)an **alive**-_deceased_-ex-Akatsuki-member. Out of all these facts only one question ran through each of their minds……._What the fuck?_


	4. Chaos

"_Holy_ **Fuck**!!" Hidan, the potty-mouth Akatsuki member, proclaimed trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The whole Akatsuki seemed to be doing the same. "SASORI?!?" Deidara cried charging into the room before he was thrown backwards by somebody much stronger than he. Sasori didn't get to hear him anyway.

"What is the meaning of this?!?" Pein, head of the organization, shouted shoving himself through.

"Oh, hush Pein." Came a sharp retort from the raven leaning against the wall. "I have a major headache right now and I don't need any sort of noise. ……and tell the white-haired-bastard over there to shut his trap while your at it."

Everyone snickered(except for Itachi who knew exactly who this was, and Deidara for he was to transfixed with the mesmerized Sasori). Imagining the kind of suffering this stranger was about to be put through. No one talked to Leader-sama like that and lived to tell the tale. Save Hidan… ……. But he was a different story.

Pein stopped where he stood and looked at the outlander for a moment before speaking. "Hidan……. keep quiet." ……………………it was quiet before a small "What?" peeped from the crowed.

Pein turned to all of them. "I don't care what he says. From now on you listen to him." He nodded his head toward said stranger. "Even if it's just catching wild turkeys, you do it as though it will be thanksgiving _every_day!" Every member nodded their head. Deidara was still somewhere else.

Pein looked back at the raven leaning against the wall. "They're ready to listen……….Master-sama" Every mouth dropped open. Even the Blonde was paying attention now. The Raven smirked and stood straight up and faced them.

"I am Uchiha Madara. You **will** address me as Master-sama." There was another round of head nods. Satisfied he continued.

"I am the founder of this organization and it is because of me that you are here. Pein has been doing his job as expected, but now things about to change just slightly. Everyone hear will hang on to my every word and order. I refuse to repeat myself so when I talk you better listen to every word and write the shit _down_." Madara then gave them all an ominous glare.

None of them knew how, but he was **much** scarier than Pein.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai, Master-sama!" Came the chorus of terrified-evil-doing-men.

Madara turned to a bewildered Sasori who had been sitting there quietly the entire time. Trying his best to take everything in, but the fact that he is alive is making it very difficult for him to comprehend anything else.

"Okay knock-on-wood, you are to get your hard ass off the floor and pull your shit together _right_. **Now**."

But he understood that.

"Hai, Master-sama!" The reborn Shinobi responded shooting up from the floor, to frightened to comment on the name. Madara looked Sasori up and down. The Chakra strings had long since faded now. All that he was wearing was the clothes he had on during his last battle. He turned his attention to Tobi who lied on the floor looking dead. He checked his pulse. Yup still alive. "Oi, Blondie……." There is only one person he could be talking to here.

"Ha-hai, Master-sama?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi is your assigned partner correct?"

"Un…."

"Take him to your quarters then. We need to give the log over there a place to sleep." Sasori's eye twitched.

"Un…." The love-sick man picked up his partner, as he looked up his eyes met Sasori's in a long awaited gaze. Deidara's breath caught and his entire body nearly crumbled, but getting an ill-threatening look from his new boss brought him back and he hurried off to his room. Tobi in arms.

Madara then looked around the room, _wait a minute where's…. _"Oi, was there not another man in this room?" Everyone looked around room, realizing the third guy from before was gone.

"Want us to go look for him Master-sama?" Came the only other conscious Uchiha in the room .

Madara thought a moment. "No."

"But won't he get away?" Itachi inquired.

"It doesn't matter as long as we know where he's going."

"Where's he going?"

Madara walked out of the room and started down the dark hall. "Home."

--------------------------------

"PLEASE JUST TAKE ME TO KONOHA!!" The raven hair escapee pleaded to the rickshaw driver.

"Sorry kid, no money no ride. Them's the breaks---" The raven started to cry.

"Please…..sir……….I…..I…….." He hiccupped and sniffed trying to control himself. "I'm lost and I don't know where I am…..and the only home I know of his of Konoha. I swear I'll pay you back just _please_ give me this **one **ride." The raven then broke into a sob. He'd ran fifteen miles nonstop, was attack by a barrage of hungry wild animals, almost drowned in quicksand, and was turned down by every other traveler on the rode. He was tired, hungry, _scared_, and homesick. He was he was ready to go _home_.

The man looked at him.

"What's your name kid?"

Said person looked up slowly……

"Obito…"

The rickshaw driver nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Well Obito….I don't know if you're a good actor or if I'm just a sucker for a crying, dirty young'n smelling like animal waste, but you look genuinely lost so……..I'll give you this **ONE** free ride. You can pay me back later." The man was almost knocked over by Obito's frame.

"Arigato! Arigato!" The raven cheered, too happy to contain his gratitude. The rickshaw driver just rolled his eyes. "Hope on we've got a ways to go to get to Konoha." Wasting no time the Uchiha hoped on and soon they were off.

It was weeks before they reached their destination or at least the outskirts. When Obito saw the those wonderful tall green trees he knew exactly where he was and the rest of the way home, but the rickshaw driver insisted he might as well take him all the way.

"If your start something you might as well finish it." He had said.

Arriving at those all-too-well-familiar-gates, the Uchiha got a nostalgic feeling. _Home._

-----------------------------------

Kakashi's day hadn't been going so good. He'd woken up to thirteen of the most retarded D-ranked missions(Even though he's a Jounin), Sakura and Naruto had played pranks on him almost the entire day, his very first Icha Icha book had caught fire after a certain knuckleheaded ninja had "borrowed" it and put it on his stove which he had left on(and **suffered** the consequences), and after being stocked and followed every where he went because he had just now escaped the ever so youthful clutches of his most **annoying **rival. _Gui_.

So, when Tsunade called him to her office _again _for the umpteenth time that day likely for more dog-poop-scooping errands, to say that Kakashi was a _little _grumpy was a **slight** understatement.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!?" He roared throwing open the door and slamming it against the wall causing cracks to spread.

Tsunade on the other hand was having a very good day. Especially since Kakashi wasn't. She loved seeing the white hair Jounin upset. It just made her day better, which is why she sent him on all those D-ranked missions(along with some other things)and another was just around the bend……….but first she would mess with him some more.

"Kakashi I'm surprised! To barge into my office like some madman and yell at me like a banshee just isn't like you." The Hokage said faking offense. Kakashi boiled.

"Cut the bullshit! You've been giving me all these lame-ass excuses for missions all day and I know you're the one who tipped Gui off about where I would be on every last one of them!! I bet you even told Sakura and Naruto to prank me---and burn my book!!!"

"He burned your book? Hmm…. I didn't tell him to do that, but I shoulda' "

"You conniving _witch_….."

Kakashi spat with all the venom he could muster. Plotting against Icha was just like first degree murder to him. _Calm down Kakashi……don't let her get to you….. That's how she plays her little games._ He reasoned with himself. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm himself. His entire body shook as the breath escaped his lips. "What do you want?" He said, but with less venom this time. Tsunade smiled.

"I just want you to…….check up on Izumo….. He can get a little lazy during work and fall asleep and he's on guard duty today. Don't want strange ninja just waltzing in because he fell asleep now do we?"

Kakashi nearly puked.

" Let me get this straight. You called me---**an Ex-ANBU Jounin**--- to go check up on a _sleepy_ Chunin? What is today? Annoy the white hair guy with the one Sharingun?" Shaking his head he turned to leave.

"Whatever. I'll do it only because it my duty to follow orders of that of my superior. Which is the **only** reason I've done everything else---because it's honorable. Not that you would not anything about _that_."

And he slammed the door behind him sending cracks throughout the other wall. Tsunade just laughed.

Kakashi marched his way to the front gates mumbling and cursing words at the ground that would make Hidan of the Akatsuki proud. He couldn't believe his day.

_Who doe's she think she is? I mean what happened that _**I**_---Kakashi of the Sharingun Eye, Famed Copy Cat Ninja who has copied over a thousand Justus, Student of the Great 4__th__ Hokage---be brought to such low shame?_ He wondered.

Shaking his head he looked up knowing he had reached the gate by now. When he did he froze in his tracks.

There. Standing at the gate talking to the person he came to check on was somebody Kakashi didn't believe he'd ever see again in his life. The one person who could make him stand in the middle of a bustling street like some retard. The one person that could make the cunning and smooth Hatake Kakashi become the dumbest and most uncouth man on this entire earth.

So when this person turned and looked Kakashi, with his familiar spiked, raven hair, and those familiar ebony eyes The whole world just stopped.

Stopped as he uttered that one word that he bawled his eyes out about every night before bed. That one word that he said good morning and good night to everyday. The one word that he forbade himself ever to say out loud or else he'd spend an entire week thinking about "what ifs" and "could have beens". That one word that he thinks about more than he does himself. That one word that caused Kakashi's whole world to be disastrous and beautiful a the same time. That one _name_. **The** one name that _made_ him."Obito……" He said. And as soon as it escaped his mouth that word---that name smiled.


	5. Changes

_Sasori sat staring at his hands unable to believe what has happened---what was __**happening**__. He was breathing---alive---human---not a puppet. How could this insanity have happened? __Tobi_. He thought. His replacement had brought him back to life. What for? _Did he not like the Akatsuki and thought that by bringing me back he could leave?_ He questioned. _No, he'd be a fool to think that. Once your in you can't get out unless you _**die**_. Besides, I know for a fact that before I died he was begging to get in. Doubt he'd give it up _**that**_ easily, but then why? _He laid back on his bed feeling(something he immediately realized him missed)the soft covers and pillows beneath him. _Maybe it's something deeper…….._ He mused. Then a thought struck him. Why did he care? Sure he was alive thanks to this guy, but since when did he give a hoot or a holler about what people did for him? Not in a _long_ while. Besides he was happy to have died so if this Tobi guy thought he was going to get some sort of gratitude he could **forget** it.

Sasori decided not to think about it anymore. He could spend his valuable quiet time on something less distressing. _Like Deidara_. He smiled at the notion. Closing his eyes his mind drifted to earlier that day after Deidara had laid Tobi down in his room…………

_Sasori was too stunned to realize what had happened. The concept that he was alive hadn't quite hit home yet, but the fact that a guy he barely knew had split into three people---one of who had done just that and got out of there, while the other two were either unconscious or barking orders---was something he _**did**_ get. How all of this was possible he didn't know. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. Sasori decided to snap out of it and figure out what the hell was going on, but before he could think about anything the door opened. Revealing someone he longed to see. Deidara._

"_Danna?" Came his old partner sounding a little unsure._

"_Koi." He replied throwing to the wind any uncertainty the blonde had._

_Deidara rushed over to Sasori throwing his arms around him and holding him tight. _Like I'm going away or something…… _Sasori thought. Then it struck him. He _**had**_ gone away, six months to be exact, just half a year. He knew Deidara was crazy for him, so his death must have struck a chord._

_Sasori wrapped his arms around his first love. Letting him cry and sob, feeling those warm tears wet his skin. Sasori pulled Deidara in tighter. How he had missed him and he realized then that he loved the blonde even if he had no taste for _**true**_ art. Although it took death before he could realize that._

"_I love you." He spoke. Deidara cried harder. Sasori pulled his face away from his shoulder and brought it to his lips. They were warm and tender and wet and Sasori treasured every moment of it even more so as it got deeper and more passionate. He and Deidara spent most of the morning in each others arms saying sweet nothings into the others ear._

_Sasori was alive and it was all thanks to---_

Sasori came out of his reminisce and grunted at himself. Who was he kidding? He was downright _thankful_ he was alive---and human. He also realized in the short time he'd been alive that he was a fool to have turned himself into a puppet. Void of all emotion, just a heartless cold piece of wood. No he was **gracious** to be able feel again.

Just then his stomach tightened and let out what sounded much like a dying bird. Sasori smiled and gave a short snicker to himself. He missed food. Standing up and walking out of his room, Sasori swore to himself he would at least thank the him---Tobi. He headed towards the kitchen, but first he would have his first meal in only his grandmother knew how long.

____________________________________

Tobi could feel his body throbbing with anguish. Like invisible metal hands were squeezing every muscle and tendon in his entire form. _What the hell….? _Tobi thought wondering what the heck had happened to make him feel so bad. In the middle of his wondering he hear voices.

"……..he's _another_ Uchiha?" Tobi heard someone ask. The voice sounded strangely familiar……..

"His face isn't that bad looking……." Said another, though the voice sounded familiar as well.

"Just what was he trying to hid behind that mask?" Came someone else sounding familiar---- Mask? Tobi as far as he knew as the only member in the entire Akatsuki that wore a mask. Realizing these familiar voices were those of his fellow comrades he knew that they could be only talking about _him_.

Throwing his eyes open he saw just about everyone(save Sasori) hovering over him with the looks of curiosity and interest evident on most of their faces. While others(*cough cough* Itachi *cough cough* Sasori)just stared.

Tobi strained to sit up, but a excruciating pain shot through him causing him to fall back on what he came to notice was his Senpai's bed. He groaned.

"You shouldn't move you piece of shit." Scolded Deidara from his perch on the side of the bed, saying it as if he could really care less. Even though he did.

Tobi didn't get to hear his partner because of the enormous headache he had just obtained. In an attempt to stop the pain, Tobi clutched his face……Tobi clutched his face…….. Tobi _clutched_. His. **Face**. Not the hard molded clay that was his mask which had been there for as long as he could remember---but the piece of flesh that hid _behind_ that made up his eyes, mouth, and nose. His. Own. Face.

Tobi jumped up and ran to the bathroom, all pain thrown to the wind. For now.

Reaching the bathroom Tobi saw a stranger. Tobi jumped back and got into fighting position, but winced once he did, he was still hurting. Quickly putting his attention back on the outsider he realized that he too was in pain. _What?_

"Why is stranger hurting?" Tobi asked only to be asked the same question by the stranger. At the _same_ time.

The traumatized raven was taken aback. _How did stranger know what Tobi was going to say? _Getting the gumption to step closer Tobi tried to analyze this unfamiliar character. This…this….._person_…… had dark coal eyes. So like Itachi's he noticed. They also had long, jet, black hair which was now resting on their bare, pale shoulders. Noticing that this stranger had nothing on other than some boxers, the once masked Akatsuki member checked the outlander out from top to bottom. A few things stood out to him:

High cheek bones, broad shoulders, a four pack, strong legs, built arms, narrow chin, strong chest, and gangling. Not bad looking in the least.

Tobi moved in closer to the other and reached out his arm to touch him. He already had a good idea in his mind as to who this guy was but wasn't quite sure he could believe it. When his fingers touched glass there was no doubt in his mind. This guy was _him_.

"Wha?!" The Uchiha gasped jumping back from the mirror.

By this time the rest of the Akatsuki had made their way over to the bathroom door. All trying to get peer in at the once fully-covered-ninja who was now barely even clothed. In all honesty they were just as shocked and confused as Tobi was, though some weren't willing to give that away as easily *cough, cough Itachi*.

Tobi turned to everyone taking them all in with **two** eyes. "To…Tobi………" his words broke barely able to contain his emotions. He turned back to face the mirror and marveled at himself---not out of vanity, but out of happiness for now he could finally _identify_ himself. Tears swarmed his ebony orbs and fell on his now redden cheeks.

"……Tobi has a face." he finally finished breaking into a joyful sob. "TOBI HAS A FACE!!!" the ecstatic raven exclaimed, jumping around like a playful puppy.

The rest of the Akatsuki just watched dumfounded and more baffled than they were before. This guy---Tobi---was shouting to the high heavens about a face? This is the same guy who split into three and brought back and old member from the dead. He had just accomplished the impossible _twice_ in one morning and he was rejoicing about his features? But none of them would understand though how Tobi felt at this moment. Mostly because none of them had lived their lives without a face, but Tobi had.

In the middle of all the weirdness a voice called out halting all celebration and/or puzzlement.

"Quiet!" It came.

Turning around Tobi saw a Tall figure that looked much like Itachi save for his hair and clothing(an the lines on the face). This man had two banes on each side of his face that caressed his cheeks coming just below his chin, and in the back it was spiked(Basically Sasuke's hairdo), and his attire was ancient…….like he had just step out of feudal Japan. Tobi doesn't know why, but he felt a connection with him… ………like he's known him all his life. In fact that just how he felt.

"Tobi….." He called sounding very familiar.

Tobi knew this voice……it belonged too---His eyes widened.

"Mada?" The figure smirked.

"Yes, but you can call me Nii-san."

_________________________________________

"KAKASHI--TEME!!!" The raven now identified as Obito cried running towards said white haired ninja. Throwing his arms around him and pulling him close, the Uchiha cried in the Jounin's chest, wetting his clothes.

"Kakashi I'm so scared! I don't know what the hell is going on! Everything's different! Myself! I'm taller and…….and…" He pulled away gesturing at his body like he did recognize it anymore. Cause he didn't.

"My body's differently built! I'm…..more….more…." Obito scrambled for words and finally gave up throwing his hands in the air.

"Just MORE!!" He proclaimed. Then he shot out his arms to each side of him.

"Konoha! Konoha is different! It's got new buildings and roads that I don't _even _remember!! I swear I'm like a stranger in my own home!!"

Obito let his arms fall and sighed and hung his head. Suddenly the ground was very interesting. After a moment he looked back up at his familiar comrade taking a good look at him.

"Even you." he added wiping away some tears. "You've changed a bit too."

Obito looked at the only eye visible on Kakashi's face, seeing it filled with hopefulness and then for it to be squashed the next second replaced by anger and fury. That's when he saw Kakashi's knee hit his stomach. **Hard**. He gasped out a "why?" before he blacked out.

_______________________________

Kakashi sat near the hospital bed that Obito was occupying. Staring. Non believing.

_It's just not possible_, he reasoned with himself. _It _**can't**_ be happening!_ For the past eight hours the Obito-look-alike had be dragged through various test to verify who he said he ones. The first test was Kakashi's very own sharingun. The thing had never failed him before so why would it now?

Deciding he'd double check to make sure he wasn't crazy he went to the Hyuuga's for their famous byakugun. Yet again the Obito-look-alike past the test. In a last attempt to make sure the world wasn't coming apart at it's ends and that in fact a once assumed dead Obito was quite indeed _alive_, he went to the Yamanaka clan. The mind readers.

As the young and beautiful daughter of YamanakaInoichi, Ino, describe in detail the events that occurred on the day of the Uchiha's death---something this girl should know absolutely nothing about, caused the copy ninja to go into a state of all the following:

dumbfounding, stupefaction, daze, confusion, fuddling, punch-drunkenness, stunning, muddling, befuddling, bemusement, staggering, amazement, astonishment, astounding, confounding, shock, bafflement, mystification, and surprise.

To say the lest he wasn't expecting the raven to be breathing. At all. **Ever**.

"Kakashi?" Said ninja looked up. He was awake.

"Hai?"

The raven looked at him with earnest confusion and misunderstanding. "Why? Why did you knock me out and drag me here? Do you still hate me?"

Kakashi was quiet a moment before walking right up beside his former comrades beside. Grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him dead in the eye he replied.

"Obito, you've been dead for 13 years." Kakashi paused to wait for the shock or alarm to come into the other dark eyes, but it never came. Instead a shallow "I know" tumbled out of his lips. He continued.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I walk by your grave every day just to say good morning or hello or even tell you about my day acting as if everything were okay and that it never happened, but it did. Cause you were dead." Kakashi's grip got tighter as he came to the end of the sentence. Obito let his head drop. Not able to look his old friend in the eye. He didn't know what to say---how could he? "But, by some grace of God, the force of nature, the fates, the cosmic beings---hell---even the faith of youth! You were brought back to me Obito-kun……….you came back.."

At this the Uchiha looked up to see salty water sliding down the now rosy cheeks of his former comrade. His Teme. Obito had no idea how much he meant to the bastard. Well then again, he didn't no how much the bastard meant to him until he saved him. Yeah he remembered, it all came back to him while he slept.

Reaching up, the raven wiped away the tears off Kakashi's face. This caused the white hair man to fall into Obito's arms and sob. Yes. Hatake Kakashi was balling his eyes out in his former-dead-comrade's arms, but he didn't care. Wrapping his arms around the very one changed his entire life he swore. He swore to protect him and makes sure he'd never loose him again. No. He wouldn't be able to handle it again. He'd literally die.

Kakashi held Obito tighter, he would protect him and tell him. Yes he'd have to swear to tell him the truth. The truth to why he treated him so wrongly in the past, the reason he acted so cold and harsh. He would tell him it wasn't because he hate him, but because he loved him---**loves** him. But not now, it was too soon and too fast and a lot of explaining had to be done.

"Kakashi? Will you show me around Konoha? I want to get to know it again." Obito spoke after sometime of silence. Kakashi pulled away to look at Obito and smiled behind his mask causing his signature happy eye to appear.

"Of course Dobe. As soon as your discharged." Obito smiled really big and bright sending shivers throughout his entire system. Oh yes, things were going to be better from now on. He could see it.


End file.
